Machine Guns and Cream Puffs
by pyxislynx
Summary: hirumaXmamori. Collection of drabbles and short stories about them. Rated T for Hiruma's language.
1. Name

**TITLE:** Machine guns and Cream Puffs – 01 – "Names"

**PAIRING:** hirumaXmamori

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** vol20 chapter170

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Eyeshield21 and I'm not making any profits with this fanfic. Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**A/N:** A little something I wrote while waiting for my laptop to be fixed. I just finished the whole series a couple of weeks ago and I love it- the art, the character development, and ALL of the characters. Last arc was too rushed and the main devilbats people were kinda shunted aside in the last few volumes, but oh well. Sad that hirumamo didn't become canon, but with so much shiptease and the fact that Mamori stuck with Hiruma in the end, I'm one super happy supporter hahaha

* * *

**"Names"**

* * *

He started calling her 'fucking wife'.

Despite coming from the disciplinary committee, Mamori had learned to tolerate Hiruma's penchant for giving people nicknames. 'Fucking fatass', 'fucking dreads', 'fucking monkey', 'fucking eyelashes'... There was no use scolding the guy every time. It was built in his vocabulary— no, his entire being.

However, her new moniker didn't settle well with her, and she wasn't alone. Monta was up and about, going '_mukyaa, mukyaa_' and shouting that Hiruma didn't have the right to call Mamori-nee-san as his wife when he wasn't even her boyfriend. A large number of the male student population was also quite disgruntled, though they never outright expressed it especially infront of Hiruma. Most of the devilbats were uneasy about the name, wondering what drove the guy to call Mamori as such when they knew the two were often at odds with each other especially when Mamori was just a new manager, and they could never imagine Hiruma to actually fall in love with somebody.

'Fall in love'...

Perhaps Musashi and Jumonji should be blamed. When the latest AmeFuto magazine came out, it had interviews with a player from all the top eight teams in the Kanto fall tournament. Hiruma had been chosen instead of Sena, perhaps a deliberate move by the former to be able to promote the team in his own way. The interview was pretty much standard, but perhaps it was because the interviewer was a girl, or the fact that the players were in all high school, there was a question that asked the interviewees what they liked in a girl. Surprisingly, Ojou's Shin's and Deimon's Hiruma's were pretty much the same, in a sense. Shin wanted someone who could '_take pride as a part of the team_', which Musashi and Jumonji have commented on as the quality of a team manager. When they checked Hiruma's answer, everyone paled as they read he wanted a girl he could 'use'. Monta's imagination ran rampant and he nearly hurled on the floor in horror, while Musashi and Jumonji repeated their observation that it basically meant 'manager', especially considering everything Mamori had been doing for their team. Since then, Hiruma referred to Mamori as 'fucking wife'. Why he chose that word instead of 'girlfriend' was most likely to incite more shock from people. Hiruma was a devil who thrived in shocking, surprising, and outsmarting people, after all.

Or maybe the article itself was to blame. Really, there was no need to ask those guys' preferences. It didn't have any relevance in American Football.

"Fucking wife," Hiruma interrupted her lunch one day. "Add this information to your notes. They're match-ups for Christmas Bowl training when we get there."

Hiruma handed Mamori a file folder and left.

"You're not really going out with him, are you?" One of Mamori's friends asked.

"No," Mamori said with a slight frown. "It's just Hiruma-kun being himself."

The same question came up a number more times, this time coming from other students in their school. Mamori kept denying she was going out with the demonic quarterback, but Hiruma kept calling her 'wife' even outside their team's activities that everyone eventually started believing they were indeed a couple and Mamori was just too shy to admit it. It didn't help that the rare times that Hiruma was questioned he never denied it and only cackled in glee as he usually did. It became so widespread that Mamori overheard the principal congratulate Hiruma one time, and their class adviser told her that perhaps Hiruma would be less scary now that the 'angelic' Mamori was his girlfriend. Doburoku-sensei even jokingly asked when the wedding was, and he shut up about the subject when Mamori's glare was more pronounced that it had ever been.

Figuring there was no way Hiruma would stop even if she pleaded, Mamori decided to let her worries go and just tolerate the new nickname. Everyone calmed down after a week, and Mamori was thankful that at last people weren't pestering her any more.

"Fucking wife," Hiruma said as he continued tinkering with his laptop. "Have you finished editing the video yet?"

Mamori ejected a flash drive from the laptop she was using and handed it to Hiruma. She briefly wondered if she should buy a laptop for herself and learn to use it faster and more effectively. She paused in her thoughts as Hiruma looked up and sneered at her, causing her to think back on whatever she did to earn such a reaction from him.

"Getting comfortable as my wife, fucking manager?" Hiruma teased.

Mamori slammed the club laptop shut. "I know you won't stop calling me that, so I'll just let it slide."

"Then what about I call you fucking _'cream puff-loving hippo'_?"

Mamori's ears heated up. "That's too long for you to bother with."

"Is that a challenge?"

Mamori paled as Hiruma started cackling.

"Just stick to 'wife'," she frowned at him.

Hiruma laughed once more, but Mamori took it as a positive answer when he returned to his work.

Thinking back, she should have demanded that he just return to her name or 'manager'.


	2. Friends Only

**TITLE:** "Friends Only"

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** after the events of the series minus epilogue; sequel to "Names"

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Eyeshield21 and I'm not making any profits with this fanfic. Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**A/N:** In case you don't know, '_giri choco_' aka 'obligation chocolate' is given to friends, colleagues, co-workers, etc. Basically, guys that the giver has no romantic feelings for; '_honmei choco_' aka 'true feeling chocolate', on the other hand, is given by girls to their boyfriend/husband/crush/romantic interest. Lovely Complex schooled me in this particular bit of Japanese culture years back lol

* * *

**02 – "Friends Only"**

* * *

With the football season over, the devilbats didn't have to do extreme training in order to be able to have even the slightest chance of winning in their upcoming matches. Still, Hiruma didn't let anyone slack off, and he was particularly hard on Sena as he had named him as the next team captain.

It was still cold even well into February, but the usually slovenly students of Deimon High were beginning to get restless as a certain date on the calendar loomed close.

"Mamo-nee, do you think we should buy more for Kuritan?"

Many of the devilbats in the club room perked up. Kurita leaned over to see what Mamori was writing down.

"You're making chocolates?" Kurita asked.

"CHOCOLATES?!" Monta and Kuroki shouted in unison, their nostrils flaring up.

"Yaa, Mamo-nee and I decided to make some for everyone in the team," Suzuna grinned.

Monta slipped into a fantasy coma, while the others either didn't mind or pretended to not be excited. Even if it was 'obligation choco', it was still chocolate received on Valentine's Day. There wasn't anyone in the team who was popular with the girls the way Oujou's Sakuraba was, and they were all sure that Mamori and Suzuna's chocolates were all they were going to receive that year.

"I guess not having a boyfriend gives you time to make chocolates for others," Hiruma smirked from the head of the table.

"Isn't that your fault, You-nii?" Suzuna said. "Really, what's taking you and Mamori-nee so long? You're already calling her your 'wife'."

Monta's neck creaked as his head snapped back to them, while Mamori sighed as she cleared away her notebook.

"I have a meeting with the disciplinary committee, so I'll be going on ahead," Mamori said. "See you tomorrow, Suzuna-chan."

As they have arranged, Mamori and Suzuna shopped for ingredients for the chocolates that weekend. They came across Sena who was out on an errand for his mother, and Suzuna made the guy help them carry their grocery since they're heading the same way later.

While Suzuna looked around for things to decorate their chocolates with, Mamori stared at a pack of bittersweet chocolate. It was fairly easy to get ingredients for the others' chocolates, she was sure there's one person who would be picky.

"What's wrong, Mamori-nee-chan?" Sena asked.

"I was just thinking," Mamori said. "If I should give Hiruma-kun plain dark chocolate, or if I should add coffee to it."

Suzuna was beside her in an instant.

"Ya! I knew it!" She jumped. "You're really giving You-nii _honmei_ choco!"

"I'm not," Mamori frowned. "We're making chocolates for _everyone_."

"Aaaw…"

Mamori settled on making coffee-flavored dark chocolate, and just to curb Suzuna's insistence that she was treating Hiruma specially, she suggested they add nuts, crisped rice, and caramel for the others. The three then headed over to Mamori's house, and Suzuna kicked Sena out as she wanted him to be surprised as well.

They took the whole day making and packing the sweets, and they had to put Kurita's in a box as it was the largest out of everyone's. Suzuna was proud of their work, and she thanked that Mamori was good in cooking and baking otherwise they'd only have plain chocolates.

"But Mamo-nee," Suzuna smiled at her. "For someone who insists she's making giri choco, you sure spent a lot of time with You-nii's, didn't you?"

Mamori was ready to deny the accusation as usual, but thinking back, she really _did_ labor over Hiruma's chocolates.

"C-Coffee-flavored chocolate isn't easy to make," Mamori said as she busied herself with cleaning up the trash. "Anyway, I think Sena-kun will like your chocolate, Suzuna-chan. He'll definitely give you something back on White Day."

Suzuna blushed and looked away, but there was a smile on her face as she helped Mamori wash the pans, bowls, and other baking items they have used.

When it was time for club practice that Monday, Mamori and Suzuna came in at the same time. The room was tense and quiet when they got in with a large bag of chocolates to distribute, and Suzuna joked that they should all have girlfriends already so they could expect chocolates from other people. The two girls expected some kind of retaliation, but nobody made any remarks defending themselves. Looking around, Mamori noticed that some of the guys' bags were bulging weirdly, and some of the club lockers had paper bags full of chocolates. Sena's in particular was on the verge of spilling over, as well as Jumonji's.

"D-Don't worry, Mamori-nee-san!" Monta said. "I'll only accept chocolates from you!"

"That's because nobody gave you any, fucking monkey."

Hiruma's laugh incensed Monta even more, and it didn't faze Hiruma when Monta told the guy that even _he_ didn't receive any chocolates from anyone else.

"I thought something bad had happened," Mamori smiled in relief. "You don't have to feel bad for receiving chocolates from other people."

She did notice Suzuna's slight frown before she threw Sena's chocolate to his face.

"I'm heading out to the field first," Hiruma said as he left the club room. "You all better not be late."

"Wait, Hiruma-kun," Mamori turned to him. "Your choco—"

But Hiruma ignored her and slid the door shut behind him. Mamori frowned. It wasn't like Hiruma to walk out of anything as trivial as Valentine choco distribution. Did he hate sweets that much?

She glanced at Suzuna curiously as the younger girl slipped a small bag in Mamori's hand.

"I'll take care of the others," Suzuna winked.

"It's nothing like that…" Mamori tried to explain once more, but Suzuna wasn't listening and started to distribute chocolates as if she was Santa.

Announcing she'd be going ahead to the field as well, Mamori left the club room. Hiruma was already at a bench, busy typing in his laptop as Cerberus slept by his feet.

"You didn't have to leave so early," Mamori took a seat beside him.

"Weren't you giving away chocolates?" Hiruma didn't bother to look up at her. "Those fucking idiots were worried for nothing."

Mamori stared at Hiruma in confusion. He wasn't in his usual teasing or mocking mood like he was earlier in the club room. She knew it was impossible that he was hurt in any way, but perhaps he really wasn't happy that he didn't get any chocolates?

"Here," Mamori held up a small pouch bag. It was black tied with a red ribbon, and had Hiruma's name written on a small card. "I'm sorry it's just _giri_ choco, but you don't have to mind what Monta-kun said."

"I don't eat sweets," Hiruma said. "Fucking manager, you always made my coffee black and I eat sugarless gum. Pay attention."

Mamori dropped the bag on Hiruma's lap. "I do pay attention," she huffed. "There's very little sugar in that, and I added coffee because I'm not sure if you'll like nuts."

Hiruma gave her a look before picking up the bag. He took a piece of chocolate from inside, and Mamori couldn't help but smile as he scrutinized it with interest.

"This isn't cerberus' shit, is it?" Hiruma sneered at her.

"Just eat it already," Mamori said.

Hiruma did, and he continued working on his laptop without saying anything else. Seconds passed by, and Mamori got more and more restless as Hiruma remained silent.

"Is it bad?" Mamori asked. She was sure it tasted fine, but Hiruma's lack of comments on the taste was making her uneasy.

"I'm eating the fucking chocolate, aren't I?" Hiruma said as he got another piece.

The rest of the team arrived, all pumped up for practice. There was still a red mark on Sena's forehead where the chocolate Suzuna had thrown hit him, but he was at ease that Mamori supposed Suzuna got over her temper.

"Fucking wife," Hiruma said. "We're taking everyone's 40-yard dash today. It's been a while."

Mamori's smile was back as she joined Hiruma by the yard marks. If he was back to using 'wife', it meant the guy was in a better mood.

They were already timing the third guy when Mamori realized that Hiruma was actually still capable of naturally calling her 'manager'.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori turned to him. Perhaps with the guy's good mood, he would listen to her this time. "Just before a while ago, you returned to calling me 'manager'."

"You like being my wife that much?" Hiruma sneered. "Gonna call me '_danna-sama_' from now on?"

Hiruma's notoriously evil-sounding laugh startled the other devilbats, and Mamori moved to the other end of the 40-yard mark to get away from the devil-incarnate.

It would definitely take more than chocolates to make the guy listen and relent to her request.


	3. Payback

**TITLE:** "Payback"

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** after the events of the series minus epilogue; sequel to "Friends Only"

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Eyeshield21 and I'm not making any profits with this fanfic. Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**A/N:** White Day is on March 14, and it's when guys supposedly 'give back' to the girls who gave them chocolate during Valentine's Day. As the name indicates, items given are usually white. Weirdly enough, shoujo manga/anime never show White Day. Or at least, those I've read and watch don't show them. Fuck that. Ingrates.

* * *

**03 – "Payback"**

* * *

Infamous for being a devil trickster, nobody could ever dare stand up against Hiruma Youichi. At least, nobody at Deimon High, and the football field is another story. Outside, there were some who tried to shake him off, fighting bluff with bluff, but Hiruma always won, and the consequences of losing often tripled.

Yes, nobody in Deimon High dared to oppose Hiruma, not even delinquents who were far bigger and physically stronger than him.

"Mou, stop shooting at Sena-kun," Mamori blocked Hiruma's bullets with a clipboard. "He's doing his best to learn."

Sena reassured Mamori that he was fine, though he let out a sharp '_hieeee_!' when he heard Hiruma reloading his gun. He returned to studying an American football book that Yukimitsu had lent him. As the one replacing Hiruma as team captain in the following school year, he tried his best to learn everything he could from his seniors so the devilbats could reach the Christmas bowl for the second time.

The weather was finally starting to warm up for spring, and the members of the American football club welcomed it as it meant they didn't have to shovel snow around their club house and the field any more.

After finishing her meeting with the disciplinary committee, Mamori headed for the amefuto club. She met Suzuna on the way, and they entered the club house at the same time.

There were five boxes on the table, and Mamori's eyes lit up as she recognized two of them as Kariya's.

"Happy White Day, Mamori-chan, Suzuna-chan," Kurita greeted them. He served the two girls a cup of tea each, and Mamori and Suzuna took their usual seats.

"Ya! Did you all buy these?" Suzuna asked, opening one of the non-Kariya boxes and all but drooling at the sight of assorted pastries.

"Everyone contributed and Kurita-san, Monta, and I went and bought them," Sena said.

Mamori glanced at the person sitting near her. He had his legs propped up on the table as usual, eyes and fingers fixed on the laptop on his lap. Mamori had long abandoned asking him to keep his feet off the table. One time he walked and jogged all over at the top just to show her there was no way in hell he would stop.

She turned to Sena with a wry smile.

"'_Everyone'_?" She asked.

Sena understood, and he paled as he looked away. "Well… _almost_ everyone…"

Suzuna helped herself with the various pastries and cakes from other bakeshops while Mamori honed in on the cream puffs. As there were so many pastries for just two people, the two invited everyone to join them, and Kurita happily helped himself.

Hiruma's leg moved as he set his laptop aside to glance at everyone, and Mamori jumped to pick up the cream puffs box in case Hiruma decided to kick the table just for fun.

"Stuffing your face with fucking cream puffs again," Hiruma smirked at her. "Are you having weight gain contest with the fucking fatty?"

"S-So what," Mamori said, still shielding the pastries from destruction. "They're gifts, after all."

Hiruma picked up the uzi by his legs and shot out continuous bursts into the air, sending all the amefuto members running out into the field for training. Mamori stayed behind, unable to leave all the mess on the table unattended.

"Here."

Body freezing, Mamori stared at Hiruma as he offered her a white box. It had an embossed gold design and a brown ribbon finished its look.

Mamori shook her head. It was impossible. Hiruma wasn't one to be sentimental or care about such things as White Day. He didn't even give money to contribute for the pastries that just a few moments ago everyone had been enjoying. Perhaps it was a new set of cards with different plays, or DVDs with videos of other teams. He would pretend it was a gift, and when Mamori fell for the trap, he'd laugh and cackle at her face as she opened the box and it exploded or cockroaches came flying out.

"We don't have all fucking day," Hiruma said.

Mamori got the box from the guy, and as she saw the fine writing that told her of the chocolate's brand, she returned to staring at Hiruma. The box wasn't heavy, and after handling packages of chocolate there was no mistaking what was most likely inside.

"You…" Mamori stammered, still unable to believe that Hiruma would give away something— _anything_. "You didn't have to…"

"Hurry up and get on the field," Hiruma said as he headed for the door. "Or else I'll tell everyone about you inhaling cream puffs whenever you'd get the chance! Kekekekeke!"

She could still hear Hiruma's laugh even when he's already out of the club room, but Mamori remained rooted on her spot. She opened the box of chocolates and uncharacteristically let out a delighted squeal as she saw white chocolates with intricate brown and gold designs. She let out a small cough as she looked around, hoping nobody had heard her reaction, and confirming there wasn't anyone left in the room but her she took one and popped it in her mouth. She sighed as she bit into it, feeling the crisp of thin wafer before it gave way to soft hazelnut cream. She tried another piece of chocolate and hummed in satisfaction as the center was soft and tasted like strawberries.

A flash of light came followed shortly by a clicking sound. Mamori paled as she saw Hiruma by the doorway, a camera phone in his hand and a triumphant devil's grin on his face.

"Ya—Ha! Another picture to add to my notebook!"

The sound of a bazooka going off rattled the door, and Mamori sighed as she put away the box of chocolates into her bag.

The devil never rested nor took a break. He was always ready, a firearm on one hand, a camera phone on the other, and an extortion notebook tucked in his pocket.

One time— _just_ _one time_— Mamori wanted a chance to successfully play a trick on him and not suffer any retribution.

After coming from the day's practice play, the devilbats headed straight for the shower rooms— one of the principal's 'rewards' after the team won the Christmas Bowl. Unfortunately for Sena, there was still a meeting to discuss plans for the spring break before the new school year. Hiruma refused to see the team lose during the spring tournament even if it wasn't as big as the fall tournament, and the whole team agreed with him.

Hiruma, Mamori, Sena, and Doburoku-sensei spent an hour drawing up a training program with the enemies' data in mind. They called it a day just as the sun was setting, and Doburoku-sensei went on ahead. Suzuna dropped by, asking if anyone had seen her school ID. Mamori remembered picking it up after everyone had left and returned it to her. The golden orange sky worried her.

"Sena-kun," Mamori turned to him. "It's starting to get dark out. Will you walk home with Suzuna-chan?"

Sena didn't mind, though when the two younger students headed out, Suzuna let out a delighted '_Ya—!'_ while looking inside the club room. Following what she had seen, Mamori spotted the devilbats' quarterback at his usual place at the head of the table, busy working on his laptop.

Mamori's shoulders sank along with her head. Suzuna always tried to match her up with Hiruma whenever she could, and no words would convince the younger girl otherwise.

Mamori gathered all the paper strewn across the table and kept them in a file folder. Once she got home she would be making an itinerary and timetable that she could distribute to everyone as their spring break training guide.

She was ready to leave the club room when she glanced at Hiruma, and the guy didn't look like he would be going home any time soon. Remembering the chocolates, Mamori thanked him. He may have used it to take an embarrassing photo of her, but he still _gave_ her something, impossible as it sounded.

Hiruma didn't bother to look up from his laptop, and he only gave a noncommittal '_aa_'. Mamori didn't mind, especially as Hiruma wasn't the type to be saying things like '_you're welcome_' or _'thank you'_. His way of telling people they did a good job was a sharp kick on their butts, and for a moment she was glad she didn't impress him as the 'pat on the back' only yielded pain.

A video started playing on Hiruma's laptop, and Mamori recognized it as the edit she had made of Deimon's match against Hakushuu Dinosaurs. It was her least favorite match of the Deimon Devilbats, mainly as the guy currently watching the video broke his arm yet he insisted on playing during the last few minutes. Their team managed to pull through in the end, but Mamori continued to worry about the guy's injury for days after the match until he proved he was fine enough to play during the Christmas Bowl.

Mamori shook her head. She had forgotten that she should be going home, and she apologized for intruding on Hiruma. The guy didn't say anything and just continued to watch the video. Adjusting her bag, Mamori felt the addition of the box of white chocolates inside.

For once— even _just once_— she wanted a chance to get an unexpected reaction from the guy.

As inconspicuously as she could, Mamori moved behind Hiruma. The guy didn't react at all, and Mamori pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress her laugh.

Mamori was never the type to tease anybody, and more so to get revenge, but she also wasn't the type to let go of opportunities. She knew it would be dangerous as she was sure the guy would definitely not let it go, but he was so unguarded that she just couldn't let this one pass.

Moving as quietly as she could, Mamori leaned close to his shoulder, heart pounding as a wayward curl of her hair grazed the guy's ear. If she didn't move fast, she wouldn't have another go and she would only suffer humiliation as reward.

"Thank you for the chocolates," she whispered, closing her eyes as she let a smile grace her lips. "_Danna-sama._"

The Shinryuuji match video continued playing, and the guy didn't so much as twitch. The little hope she had in one-upping Hiruma flew away, and Mamori straightened up with a disappointed huff.

"As expected of Hiruma-kun," she said. "Once you're concentrating on anything American football, nothing distracts you. See you tomorrow."

Had Mamori actually took the time to look at Hiruma straight on, she wouldn't be leaving the club room without any consequences, and they wouldn't be something that she would expect from the gun-toting, blackmail maniac.


	4. 3 point 5

**TITLE:** "3.5"

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** after the events of the series minus epilogue; tie-in to "Payback"

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Eyeshield21 and I'm not making any profits with this fanfic. Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**A/N:** Why did I read Eyeshield 21 too late? It's one of my top three favorite manga now D: And hirumamo is currently threatening my ultimate otp luffyXnami lol. This one's a sort of 'omake' to Payback, hence the '3.5' title. I already have a fourth chapter, but screw it, this one suddenly came up after I finished editing Payback hahahahaha I should be working oTL

* * *

**04 – "3.5"**

* * *

As their last official help for the remaining members of the devilbats, the second year members decided to train them for the spring tournament. When they were in their first year, they lost during the first match which was against the Ojou White Knights, and they didn't manage to score even one touchdown. This year they lost during their second match, and coincidentally it was against Ojou once more. They managed to score, though, and the White Knights didn't gain as many points as they expected they would. Add to that the fact that somebody from Deimon had managed to get ahead of Ojou's ace Shin, even if it was just once. That was when Hiruma _knew_ they had a very good chance in the fall tournament.

After discussing their schedule for the spring break training— with a hidden plan of kidna… no, '_inviting'_ new members from the current freshmen— Doburoku-sensei called it a day and left. Hiruma returned to his laptop, scouting who among the first years could possibly be good enough for the team. Skills went a long way, but as Yukimitsu had proven, pure determination can work in their favor as well.

_That fucking baldy did become useful. I knew keeping him was fine, kekekeke!_

Finger tapping on his laptop's keys, Hiruma frowned as he viewed a video folder of Deimon's matches during the fall tournament. They were mostly battles won hard, but Hiruma was sure that in the coming year, the scores wouldn't be so dangerously close. It annoyed him to no end that seniors weren't allowed to participate in club activities, and no amount of blackmailing could change the principal's mind, though he did give permission for Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, and even Mamori and Yukimitsu, to mentor the younger members.

Hiruma was done for the day, and he was about to fold his laptop when he saw the video of the Deimon Devilbats vs Hakushuu Dinosaurs match. He had watched that edit once to review the game and to see any play or players of note.

When Mamori had given him the video, she apologized for accidentally deleting the raw file. Hiruma had shouted at her, warning that she had better made a good edit. Mamori apologized once more, and he left it at that.

_Fucking idiot, did you seriously think I didn't make copies of all the fucking raw video files?_

Red flag waving in his mind, he had watched his copy of the raw footage in his apartment. He had figured Mamori edited out the part after his injury, and he forwarded the video.

Mamori had always kept a steady hand when recording their games. Occasionally the camera would move sharply as she cheered or handed it off to someone else so she could analyze something using pen and paper.

But for the Hakushuu video, it shook a lot.

It wasn't noticeable at first, and for the edited video Mamori had the video stabilized.

The shot of him being tackled was split-second short. One second Gaou was towering over him, and then the camera panned and pointed to the ground, Mamori's trembling legs in view. It was faint, but he could hear her shuddering breath and uneven gasps, as if trying her damn best to not cry.

Hiruma's brows twitched. From what seemed like a great distance, he heard an all-too familiar voice apologizing.

_She's still fucking here? How much does she plan on cleaning the fucking club room?_

Hiruma chose not to reply. He continued watching the video, annoyed that he had been thinking about a certain person too much.

_Aah, but that picture was worth it, kekekeke…_

Something brushed his left ear, and Hiruma's frown was back.

_What the hell is the fucking cream puff maniac thinking now?_

He didn't move, now curious about Mamori's next course of action. She was never the type to pull pranks on anyone, even as revenge, but if she had hit her head and decided to risk it, he was interested on what she'd do. If she was good, he might consider using her one day on blackmailing errands. Two heads could be better than one.

"Thank you for the chocolates..."

Mamori's voice was too close for Hiruma's comfort. Her breath fanned his neck, and he didn't like how such a small thing could cause his lungs to stop functioning.

"_... danna-sama_."

'_Da—' what the fuck?_

He knew he should come up with a retort, and _fast_, but Hiruma's mouth and brain ceased to function as well, and as much as he wanted to fire off all of his guns in his irritation, his whole body joined in with the rebellion.

"Mou, as expected of Hiruma-kun," Mamori's voice was thankfully further as she straightened up. "Once you're concentrating on anything American football, nothing distracts you. See you tomorrow."

He refused to look at her figure walking out of the club room. He wasn't a damn animal like the fucking dreads, but he knew the oblivious cream puff maniac wasn't safe so long as she was near him.

Not liking the sting jabbed at his pride, Hiruma refused to take comfort at the showers and remained in the club room, staring at graphs and texts of data and more match videos.

He didn't want to analyze why, but not once did he consider getting retribution.


	5. Choice

**TITLE:** "Choice"

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** after the events of the series and a bit of epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Eyeshield21 and I'm not making any profits with this fanfic. Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**A/N:** Since it looks like the stuff I've written so far are pretty much linear, just assume all the drabbles are interconnected unless I state it otherwise. That aside, those sneaky mangaka, they all but made HiruMamo canon lol Oh the woes of reading a shounen manga… Also, is 'Saikyoudai' really 'Saikyoudai', or is it like Tokyo University/Toukyou Daigaku that's shortened into 'TouDai'? Because I'm a little uncomfortable using 'Saikyoudai University' when it could possibly be redundant.

Thanks for the reviews and story favorites :)

* * *

**05 - Choice**

* * *

The new school year just began, but it was already time for the third years to decide which school they wanted go to after graduating high school. Many were confident that Mamori would pass the Toudai entrance exam, but even when Mamori agreed that it was the best university to get into, she still couldn't write it as her top university choice.

"Fucking wife, here are the match-ups for this year's spring tournament."

It's been months since the first time he did it, but Hiruma continued to use 'that nickname' for her. She didn't know what was worse, being called '_wife'_ or the new alternate '_cream puff maniac_'.

Mamori got the paper from Hiruma, who sneered as he read what Mamori's been staring at ever since she arrived in the club room.

"Toudai's not as good as people make it to be," he said as he lifted a stick of gum to his mouth. "Only fucking sheep go there."

Mamori rested her cheek on one hand. "Don't say that," she sighed. "But… even if I have a little bit of chance passing the entrance exam there…"

Hiruma took his usual seat and opened his laptop. Mamori glanced over at him.

"Hiruma-kun," she said. "Have you passed your survey form?"

"Of course," he said. "There's only one place for me."

Mamori returned her gaze to her paper. She wanted to ask where Hiruma decided to go to, but knowing the guy, he would surely tease her and say something ridiculous such as her stalking him.

Why did she want to know, anyway?

More American football club members arrived in the club room, and Mamori kept away her survey form. She started working on new research data on last fall tournament's top eight teams that Hiruma wanted her to collate.

Third year members weren't allowed to participate in club activities to help them concentrate more on their university entrance exams, but Hiruma refused to be stagnant for a year. He got 'permission' that allowed him, Musashi, Kurita, and even Yukimitsu to continue practicing with the team, though they were still not allowed to play in official matches and exhibition games. Mamori would soon be officially retired as the manager, and they've already set dates for manager recruitment and new member application.

Yet despite her stepping down from her role in a few days, Hiruma kept giving Mamori work to do. This time, though, he forbade her to share the information they have gathered with anyone else, reminding her that he, Kurita, and Musashi have agreed attend different universities and despite being old friends he wouldn't go easy on his new 'enemies'.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori said as the two of them observed a practice play led by Sena. "There's no rest for you when it comes to American football, is there?"

"Of course," Hiruma grinned. "And seeing how far these fucking idiots can go, doing homework this early on isn't ridiculous."

Mamori opened her notebook and peered through a slit where she had hidden her university survey form. She closed it shut as she felt Hiruma's gaze and returned her attention on the field. The guy didn't say anything, and Mamori eventually felt more at ease.

She was back to staring at the survey form on her way home. It should have been easy for her to choose. Toudai had been in her mind since middle school. It was everyone's dream to go there, almost the same level as kids saying they want to be a doctor or a pilot when they grew up. But now that she was being asked again, it didn't appeal too much anymore. She didn't agree with Hiruma's opinion about 'sheep' going there, but she felt she would lose something if she became a Toudai student.

She decided to ask some advice from her homeroom teacher the next day. If he couldn't help her, then she'd turn to her parents and friends.

Mamori stopped by her house's gate. There were brochures stuffed in the mailbox, and there were so many that they had spilled over and formed a small hill on the ground. They were all from Saikyoudai University, and Mamori was confused as there wasn't any need to send her multiple copies of the same brochure. Moreover, if universities wanted to advertise to students, they gave brochures and pamphlets to the homeroom teachers who would in turn distribute them to their classes.

After collecting all the brochures and putting them in a garbage bag, Mamori headed inside her house.

"I'm home," Mamori called out as she slipped out of her shoes, and her mother came running to meet her in the hallway.

"Mamori," she said. "Can you do something about this? I think our fax machine is broken."

Mamori followed her mother to the living room, and she stared at the mess in shock. Information sheets about Saikyoudai were being printed over and over again, and it only stopped when the machine ran out of paper. Mamori and her mother decided to not refill it until they had it checked.

But Mamori's troubles with shameless advertising weren't over yet. When she checked her email, she was being spammed every half hour with Saikyoudai admission information and a digital copy of the university's brochure. She tried blocking the sender, but whoever was in charge used different addresses. Frustration building up, Mamori turned off her mail alert.

When she asked her homeroom teacher the next morning if he gave her contacts to Saikyoudai, he denied doing so, though he handed Mamori an envelope that had a Saikyoudai guide book.

"It was delivered to me but addressed to you," her adviser said. "Maybe Saikyoudai really wants you to take their entrance exam."

Mamori was unsure as she's never heard of a school sending out special invitations like that, especially to a non-athlete, but she decided to keep her concerns to herself. She was in search of an alternative to Toudai, anyway, and she might as well read up about Saikyoudai.

She spent her morning break checking one of the brochures she's kept, and after finishing it she opened up the guide book. Saikyoudai wasn't as prestigious as Toudai, but it was still one of the top universities in their country. Looking at the courses available and the facilities and buildings in the pictures, it seemed like a great school indeed. And aside from raking high in terms of tertiary education quality, the university was also known for its strong sports teams such as the basketball team, baseball team, American football team—

Mamori blinked. She read the three words over and over again. Taking out her phone, she searched online about Saikyoudai's standing in college football. She knew she had heard the name several times before but only in passing, and now that she's seen pages upon pages of news about Saikyoudai's strength in American football, she wanted to hit herself for being so dense. It was just like her not realizing that Sena was actually Eyeshield 21, but only this time, she was amused by her discovery.

* * *

She was laughing.

Or at least, she was trying not to.

When she arrived that morning in their classroom, Mamori had a look of frustration and confusion on her face. Hiruma briefly wondered if he overdid it, but as he was never the type to hold back in order to get what he wanted, he decided what he did was just right.

Besides, he still had two more boxes worth of brochures he could stuff her shoe locker and desk with.

As soon as Mamori started reading the guide book, Hiruma felt victory coming closer. Saikyoudai wasn't just some university, after all. It was a stroke of luck that Toudai didn't seem to appeal to her, giving Saikyoudai a bigger chance. But as minutes passed, Mamori's expression never changed. The fucking idiot could be extremely dense despite being one of the top three students in Deimon High. As punishment, he made a mental note to dump a truck full of brochures by her house's gate later on. He let out a low cackle at the thought, making the students seated around him to move their desks the furthest away they could.

He arrived later at the club room ahead of her, ignoring everyone else's noise as he pretended to browse news articles on his laptop. Any minute now, the fucking cream puff maniac would step in. If she didn't have any good news for him, he was going to add another truck full of Saikyoudai guide books.

He was already preparing an email to send to the delivery truck drivers he had dirt on when Mamori finally entered the club room. She exchanged greetings with the people already inside before settling on her usual seat just an arm's length away him.

Moments passed, and she didn't give any indication of her mood or decision. Hiruma's finger twitched on the 'enter' button of his laptop. He was itching to send the order email when Mamori let out a small giggle.

Hiruma stared at her. She forced her face back into a passive mask, but broke into a small laugh just seconds later. Despite biting on her lip to stop, the fucking idiot was having the hardest time muffling her apparent amusement. Other members of the amefuto club noticed, but she insisted she was fine.

Curiosity gnawed at Hiruma's every bone, and his temper manifested itself dangerously as he later chased everyone with semi-automatics and a flamethrower. Sena's announcement that the practice for the day was over was met with thankful cheers, and nobody wasted any time getting changed out of their gear and leaving the club room. Getting a shower was not an option when there was an irate devil spreading a miasma of darkness in the club house.

"I don't think she has a boyfriend yet."

Hiruma glared at Musashi. Kurita nodded in agreement as he pulled on his jacket.

"What the fuck are you talking about, fucking old man?" Hiruma frowned.

"You're worried about Mamori-chan, aren't you?" Kurita smiled.

His trigger finger twitched, but Hiruma only turned in his seat.

"Get your stinky asses out of here," he said as he opened his laptop. "I have work to do."

Musashi and Kurita left, and Hiruma briefly considered having somebody dump a ton of pamphlets of strip clubs and seedy 'massage' parlors on their doorsteps.

For over an hour Hiruma investigated anyone connected to Mamori. At the most he had expected her to look relieved and at ease when she arrived in the club room, assuming she finally decided on a university to go to. But her trying her best to stop laughing and giggling and her denial of anything going on was agitating him more than he liked to admit. He wouldn't have been so concerned if it wasn't for the irritating sight of her cheeks going through different shades of pink and red throughout the afternoon.

In the end he found no one suspicious or to be concerned of, and he wanted to shoot more targets at the lack of an answer to his question. Deciding to continue investigating once he got home, Hiruma packed up and left the club room. It was already dark out and the school was locked down, but with some help from his handy extortion notebook the guards on duty let him in the main building.

He didn't bother with flashlights as he knew the way to his destination very well, though he did light up a cellphone as he looked around in his homeroom teacher's desk. It was a pile of books, notebooks, and papers stacked haphazardly, and he had a mind to let them all come crashing down on the floor when he finally found the piece of paper he was most interested in. A dangerous grin split his face, and he ran out of the school building shouting a triumphant "_YA—HA_!" while setting off fireworks with a bazooka.

* * *

o o o

* * *

Mamori stared at the box by her house's doorstep. It was full of application forms for the Saikyoudai entrance exam, and only the thought that she didn't have to go all the way to the university to acquire a form stopped her from yelling out in frustration.

She only needed one, and she wasn't careless enough to warrant so many spares.

"Cream puff maniac," Hiruma told her later as she set her bag down on her desk. "Start making records of these college football teams. We have a lot of work to do."

Mamori sighed as she took the envelope from Hiruma.

"You should have just said it straight, Hiruma-kun," she told him. "You didn't have to send out all those brochures and email."

Hiruma only laughed, never admitting nor denying anything. Mamori smiled as she opened the envelope.

Toudai was a great school, but going to Saikyoudai sounded more fun.


	6. Thank You

**TITLE:** Machine guns and Cream Puffs – 06 – "Thank You"

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** entire series and part of the epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Eyeshield21 and I'm not making any profits with this fanfic. Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**A/N: **This is actually #10 lol but I moved it up for a clear, linear sequence. For reference, an 'okami' is what you usually call someone who runs a traditional Japanese inn (ryokan).

Also, these supposedly 'drabbles' are getting ridiculously longer. I should do something about that hahahaha

* * *

**06 – Thank You**

* * *

They held the new manager application two days before the amefuto club tryouts.

Sena was nervous. It was his first big responsibility after becoming Deimon Devilbats' new team captain. Mamori reassured him that he'd do fine, and when he wouldn't stop fidgeting Hiruma fired a full magazine of his uzi by Sena's feet. Mamori didn't let it go with just a light reprimand, and Sena excused himself as the former manager and former quarterback became noisier.

Mamori and Kurita volunteered to buy the food as the others needed to prep the club house and welcome the applicants. Everyone stared at Hiruma in shock as he announced he's going with them, and Hiruma only laughed and said somebody had to look over the two before they ate everything on the way back. Mamori suspected he was bored of just waiting in the club house and the application was for managers and not players, but she didn't say anything.

"Are 50 cream puffs really enough?" Kurita later asked as he carried most of the boxes.

"It should be fine," Mamori said. She insisted to help and carry at least two boxes. "It's only for one position, anyway."

"Kekeke who knows," Hiruma popped a bubble. He didn't volunteer to carry even one box. "Maybe there's more than one cream puff maniac in this world."

Mamori frowned at Hiruma, but she let it slide. The sweet smell of freshly-baked pastries was like a tranquilizer for her temper. That, and the guy might make her walk back to Deimon High. Nobody knew when Hiruma's birth date was, but as he had legally acquired a driver's license, Mamori guessed it was between January and before their spring break as that was when he first revealed the new ID and his newly-purchased car.

"We should have taken the fucking old man with us instead," Hiruma said as Kurita slid in at the back of his car. "Fucking fatty will blow up my tires any minute now."

Mamori took the passenger seat and buckled up. She heard Hiruma's cackle and found him looking at her with a sneer.

"What?" Mamori asked.

"Deimon is just close by," Hiruma said. "Yet the fucking goody two-shoes insists on wearing a seatbelt."

"They wouldn't be here if we're not supposed to use them," Mamori said with a frown.

Hiruma started the car, and Mamori's arm shot out to the steering wheel as the vehicle budged.

"What?" Hiruma's head sharply turned to her in alarm.

"Your seatbelt!" Mamori said.

"Fucking cream puff maniac, it's just a three-minute drive."

"Safety rules are safety rules," Mamori insisted, never letting go of the wheel.

Hiruma clucked his tongue, though he reached for his seatbelt and secured it.

"Fucking satisfied?" He asked.

Mamori nodded and let go of the steering wheel. Kurita was about to mention something when Hiruma's frown changed into a manic grin. His foot slammed on the gas pedal and he changed gears fast as their speed shot up dangerously. At the back seat Kurita was sweating, mumbling a prayer and begging they wouldn't crash, while Mamori screamed and shouted at Hiruma to stop driving like a madman. The guy didn't listen to their distress, and he left long, dark arcs on the road whenever they'd take a turn. Twice they passed Deimon High's gates and Hiruma drove around several blocks before getting satisfied and finally parking in one of the spaces reserved for the faculty.

It was a miracle that they weren't chased down by traffic police, and Mamori's legs still felt like jelly as she stepped out of the car. Kurita collapsed on all fours, looking like his soul had departed along with most of his weight.

Their walk back to the club house was slow, especially with Mamori and Kurita still traumatized with Hiruma's 'hell driving'. Kurita was hunched over, face still pale, but he could still carry most of the boxes without letting even one fall.

Mamori, meanwhile, was still finding it hard to move. Her head continued to spin, and flashbacks of cars and trucks they've come close to crashing head on to made sure her heartbeat didn't return to normal as fast as she'd like. The culprit was absolutely fine, and he wouldn't stop cackling as he took verbal jabs at poor Kurita.

Her shoe got caught on a protruding rock on the ground, and Mamori bumped into Hiruma's back. She wanted to give in and fall to the ground, but she kept a firm hold on Hiruma's jacket and managed to remain on her feet.

"Ah, sorry…" Mamori mumbled, closing her eyes as a headache threatened to come back. "I… I think I need to sit down a bit. I'll catch up soon, I promise."

Mamori let go of Hiruma's jacket and leaned over a wall.

"Fucking fatty," Hiruma called out. He grabbed the boxes in Mamori's hands and handed them to Kurita, who looked at Mamori in concern. "Bring all of these to the club room. We'll be there in a sec."

"Are you alright, Mamori-chan?" Kurita asked.

Mamori tried to smile, but it looked more like a wince.

"I'll be fine," Mamori said. "See you later, Kurita-kun."

Kurita didn't want to leave, but as Hiruma took out a pistol he ran to the club house's direction with all the boxes of pastries.

"You gonna hurl?" Hiruma asked. "Kekeke let me get a camera phone ready…"

Mamori flattened her back on the wall.

"This is your fault, Hiruma-kun," she said as she closed her eyes. "You even took a longer route just to make us suffer even more."

Hiruma let out a laugh, but it was surprisingly subdued.

"You better get used to it," he said. "We're heading out to more scouting missions soon."

A gentle breeze blew, fanning strands of Mamori's hair.

"We're really retiring now, aren't we?" She said as she listened to the noise coming from the club house not too far away.

"Getting fucking sentimental?" Hiruma laughed.

Mamori looked up at Hiruma. "Don't you wish this all happened a year earlier?"

"No use dwelling on what could have fucking been," Hiruma said. "Concentrate on today and the damn future."

"Rice Bowl," Mamori smiled.

She knew it would be sad that the first complete team of the Devilbats would eventually split and meet again as opposing teams in the future. She had prepared for it since the end of the Youth World Cup, and she managed to stay positive and happy during their retirement celebration at the end of spring break. With the recruitment of a new team manager on the way, Mamori couldn't help but think it would have been great if she had been the manager since her first year. She didn't know anything about American Football when she volunteered for the position, but now that she's helped the team through last year, she had learned to appreciate the game and love her responsibilities. It wasn't hard to get invested when everyone worked hard and did more than their best to win.

Yet despite their eventual split, Mamori still looked forward to seeing everyone's growth and how they would play against each other in the future. Especially with how the three friends Hiruma, Kurita, and Musashi decided to split and join different teams, she was sure she'd shed a tear or two when they'd all meet again on the field.

"Fucking cream puff maniac," Hiruma's voice pulled her out of her reverie. He had his back to her, knees bent and arms extended behind him ready to lock a piggyback rider's legs. A gleeful grin split his face as if daring her. "Get on or we'll be staying overnight at the fucking club house."

Blood rushing to her face, Mamori shook her head. This was Hiruma standing before her. No way would he offer to carry anyone, even if that person was dizzy and feeling nauseated because of him. That look on his face was enough of a deterrent.

"I-I'm fine," Mamori said. "I can walk there fine. It's fine, Hiruma-kun. I'm _fine_."

Yes, she was fine.

She'd never risk taking a bite of the devil's apple. At least, not this time.

"Kekeke getting conscious because of all the weight you've put on?" Hiruma said as he straightened up. "What did you expect, fucking cream puff maniac?"

Mamori refused to be angry. Last time she checked, her weight was normal, cream puffs and all.

"They might get worried if we take too long," Mamori started walking.

"Keh, that'd be your fault," Hiruma followed her.

Mamori huffed. "Again, if you didn't drive like that—"

"Ya! Here they are!"

Mamori paled. She knew very well that specific look Suzuna had plastered all over her face.

"I'm sorry for making you all wait," Mamori apologized to the applicants. There was a great number of them, and Mamori wondered if the news of Hiruma not being on the team anymore helped.

"Yeah, yeah," Hiruma said as he continued inside the club house. "If any of them didn't have the fucking patience to wait they don't deserve to replace you."

Members of the amefuto club remained outside to attend to the applicants while inside the meeting room, Mamori and Hiruma joined Sena, Suzuna, and Doburoku-sensei.

"Please let the first one come in," Sena said, and Suzuna opened the door.

The first applicant walked in with confidence. She was a second year, and according to Hiruma's files, she had been a manager for the girls' basketball team back in middle school. Mamori felt hopeful, but the girl stopped dead in her tracks and paled as she saw Hiruma.

"I-Isn't that guy out of the team already?" She asked Mamori.

"It's hard being popular, kekekekeke!" Hiruma laughed.

Mamori maintained her pleasant smile. She wouldn't lose good candidates because of their fear. "Don't worry, he'll only be occasionally joining the practice sessions to keep in shape. And Hiruma-kun never really hurt anybody so—"

But the second year didn't wait for the rest and ran out of the club house. A few seconds later, only a handful of applicants remained as news of Hiruma's stay in the club reached them. Mamori shot Hiruma a glare, but the guy couldn't be bothered to care.

"That makes the screening process faster," he grinned. "There's no place for fucking cowards in American football."

"Sena-kun wasn't the bravest person when you forced him to play," Mamori reminded him. "But he grew up and managed to face head-on enemies who were bigger and stronger than him."

"Send in a cowardly applicant who can run 40 fucking yards in less than 5.0 seconds and I'll reconsider."

"Mou, you're not even a regular player anymore!"

"P-Please send the next one in," Sena's faltering voice piped up.

Suzuna opened the door once more, and another applicant stepped inside. She was about Suzuna's height, but their similarities stopped there. Whereas Suzuna was always up and about and naturally cheerful, the applicant was rigid and her glasses tended to remain completely opaque with the light. She introduced herself as a first year.

"I…" her voice shook, and so did her body, but Mamori liked the determined glare on her face. "I've always been stuck on books and libraries. I've always been poor in sports, and my parents would always tell me to not waste any time getting better there as it wouldn't get me into a high-ranking school and high-paying jobs. But… But after hearing about Yukimitsu-sempai who managed to make it to the team even if he wasn't fit for athletics, I want take the chance and do my best, too! I want to follow his example of doing something for yourself at least once, even if it means lying to my parents!"

Mamori and Sena exchanged pleased looks, only to be broken by Hiruma's '_keh'_.

"So that fucking baldy's managed to inspire others?" He sneered. "Fucking wife, you have better added that fucking okami to your list."

Everyone looked at Hiruma before returning their gaze at the first year, who jumped in shock and paled. Somehow, it wasn't hard to imagine her as a multi-tasking, strict Japanese inn owner.

"I want to add her, too," Sena said.

Doburoku raised a thumb up in approval, unable to say anything as he had stuck one of his sake jars on his mouth as usual. The first year was ecstatic, and her braids flew in every direction as she bowed in thanks over and over again.

Six more applicants came in, and all of them had their positive and negative points. Mamori and Sena deliberated with Doburoku-sensei for half an hour, and when they couldn't choose one who stood out the most, Hiruma suggested a test like the 'Tower of Hell'. Mamori shot it down, especially as the applicants were all girls and they didn't need to do extreme climbing as they weren't playing as athletes. Sena started to sweat as he could feel an argument coming in fast.

"H-How about we give them a written test?" He suggested. "Let's quiz them about American football, and maybe another interview? Mamori-nee-chan did it with Hiruma-san when she was just a new manager…"

"Keh, Tower of Hell test is more interesting," Hiruma returned to his seat.

Mamori agreed with Sena, and they asked Doburoku-sensei to help come up with thirty questions for the written exam.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori turned to him. He had been her tester, after all, and despite his personality he was a good judge of people's abilities. "Will you come up with three questions for the applicants?"

"I don't know," Hiruma cackled as he bent his head sideways. "After all, I'm '_not even a regular player anymore._'"

Mamori's cheeks puffed with her glare, but she stopped her mouth in time. "Just please make the questions?"

Hiruma didn't answer her, but when he started typing in his laptop Mamori assumed he accepted the request anyway.

That night, Mamori compiled the questions she, Sena, and Doburoku-sensei came up with and made test papers for the seven applicants. They should all be pretty easy to get right, and she didn't want to think that any one of those who stayed hadn't even read up on American football basics.

There were still Hiruma's questions, but as they were going to ask them during a second interview, Mamori didn't worry too much about it. Worse came to worst, she had backup questions they could use.

The examinations were held for half an hour the next day, and Mamori quickly checked their answers before they let the first interviewee inside the club house. Sena was left in charge of the interview once more, while Hiruma made a good show of being menacing behind the new team captain. Mamori wanted to tell him to stop, but she knew Hiruma wanted to leave the team in good confidence as well and so she let him do as he pleased. He wasn't pointing his guns at anyone, thankfully, though he didn't hesitate to shoot at the ceiling every now and then to startle the applicants.

After a couple of minutes of last deliberation, Sena finally chose the new manager, and Mamori happily agreed. To tell the truth she had taken a liking to the braided first year, and when she managed to score highest in the written exam and answer the interview questions with confidence, Mamori was all but cheering aloud for her.

"Please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions," Mamori told the freshman later after handing her a copy of the Deimon Devilbats' contact list.

She had shown her around the club house and the field after announcing that she had passed. Though the first year was still shy, she had asked Mamori a lot of questions such as how she managed to balance her studies and being a team manager and what other tasks she did for the team apart from recording their games and helping set up matches and meetings.

"Thank you for all your help, Mamori-sempai!" The girl bowed her head several times. "I apologize in advance for having more questions tomorrow!"

The girl thanked Sena and the other people in the club room as well before leaving. Doburoku-sensei followed afterwards, telling Mamori he'd miss having her on the bench by the field. Mamori laughed, saying she'd still watch the games only she'd be at the stands with the audience.

"It's a pity third years aren't allowed to participate in club activities," Doburoku-sensei said. "You've been an invaluable part of the team, Mamori-chan."

He patted her back as if in thanks, and after hoisting the sake jar on his shoulder, the team's coach left the club house.

"Doburoku-sensei is right," Sena said as they watched their coach's figure walking away. He turned to Mamori and gave her a low bow. Behind him, Suzuna smiled as she lowered her head as well. "Thank you for taking care of us, Mamori-nee-chan."

"W-What is this," Mamori laughed awkwardly. "You don't have to— I-I was only doing my job…"

"But Mamori-nee-chan helped us not only outside the field but also while we're playing," Sena continued. "You were a great support for Hiruma-sempai, and I've yet to see a manager who worked like you."

"Ya!" Suzuna said. "If Mamo-nee wasn't with the team, You-nii would have continued doing everything because Sena's useless as a manager."

Sena laughed in his embarrassment, though he agreed with Suzuna. Eyes misting, Mamori smiled at her childhood friend and the younger girl. Somehow, she felt like a teacher saying goodbye to her students during graduation day.

"Thank you, Sena-kun, Suzuna-chan," she said, dabbing the joints of her fingers on the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled at them. "Anyway, it's starting to get dark out. Everyone should go home now."

Sena and Suzuna bade her goodbye, and Mamori slid the door shut. A sniffle escaped from her, and she hastily wiped her eyes once more.

"Fucking Mamori," Hiruma's voice called out. "What the hell are you crying for? You're leaving them in good hands."

"Hi—Hiruma-kun," Mamori rubbed her stubborn eyes. She didn't think he was still in the room. "I… I was just…"

She didn't know what she was crying for. When they had the going-away party just two weeks back, Mamori didn't shed a single tear. Instead they were all laughing, promising they'd all see each other at a football stadium even as opposing teams.

Hiruma was right— she was confident that the new manager would do her best for the team. But Sena, Suzuna, and Doburoku-sensei's thanks were so sincere, and now that she was officially not the manager any more, Mamori finally completely felt what she just lost. She might have joined the Deimon Devilbats as their manager just to protect Sena, but she had learned to love working with the whole team and helping them in the best way she could to reach their Christmas Bowl dream.

"Move," Hiruma handed her bag. "We're leaving."

"W-What?"

Hiruma pushed her out of the club room, and after locking the door he led the way to where he had parked his car. Mamori stared at him as he opened the driver's seat door.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" He said in irritation. "Get in."

Mamori did, but she was still confused as she put on her seatbelt.

"Keh," Hiruma said. "Still putting that on?"

He did use his, though, and he didn't abuse the gas pedal as he did earlier that afternoon.

"Um, Hiruma-kun…" Mamori said. "Where…?"

"Sure fire solution to your fucking bawling," Hiruma sneered.

He parked infront of Kariya's bakery and got out of the car. Mamori followed him to the counter.

"Bet you wouldn't be acting this way if you ate even just a single piece of the damn pastry," Hiruma said. "Get as many as you want."

Mamori stared at Hiruma once more, mouth hung agape.

"Y-You're awfully generous today, Hiruma-kun…" Mamori said in suspicion.

Hiruma's brows furrowed in irritation. "Are you getting any or not?" Hiruma asked.

Mamori ordered two, and Hiruma laughed at her acting so modest. They returned to Hiruma's car, and as soon as the guy settled in his seat, Mamori handed him the other cream puff.

"The fuck is this?" Hiruma said.

"You bought it," Mamori answered.

"I'm not eating a fucking sweet pastry."

"Can't you share with me, even just once?" Mamori asked.

Hiruma regarded her with an annoyed look, but he took the cream puff in the end. Mamori bit into hers, and she sighed in satisfaction as she closed her eyes.

"Hiruma-kun."

"Aa."

"I'm really glad I met all of you."

"… Are you gonna drop dead, fucking cream puff maniac?"

Mamori snapped her eyes open.

"Mou, don't say such bad omens!" She scolded him.

Hiruma laughed, popping the last bite of pastry in his mouth.

"Who knows," he smirked. "You're in a car with me in the driver's seat, after all."

The guy drove off to a bus stop, and he sneered while telling Mamori to prepare being hunted down by 'that fucking okami'.

Mamori clenched her fists. Perhaps it was because Hiruma had been uncharacteristically kind to her today, or because she did manage to cheer up with a single cream puff. But whatever it was that made her do it, it was too late to stop and think things through.

It irked her a little that Hiruma's instincts were too quick to make him move. She had meant it as a thankful kiss on his cheek, but because of the guy's quick reaction she pressed on his lips instead. It didn't help that his mouth was parted slightly, as if he was about to say something. Shock stiffened her body, and she scrambled out of the car with a harried apology and jumped in the first bus that came by, even if it went on a different route than she usually took.

Yet despite the little accident, Mamori didn't feel too bad that it had been her first kiss. At least it hadn't been forced on her, and Hiruma didn't laugh at her face afterwards nor push her away. She just hoped Hiruma wasn't furious with her, or decided to exact revenge.

Mamori held on to one of the bars for standing commuters. Her face heated up at the memory of what she had done, and she shook her head as she tried hard to kick it off her mind. She figured it was just because it was her very first time kissing someone, that's why her lips still tingled and oddly felt warm and her legs had a hard time supporting her.

Her phone chimed in her bag, and Mamori reached for it with a shaky hand. Her 'no regret' stance shifted after seeing the first three words.

'_Fucking kiss maniac,'_ Hiruma's text message read. _'You better not be crying again. You need eyes for taking down data on our possible enemies tomorrow.'_

Mamori rested her head on the steel pole. While it was a relief that the guy didn't seem angry about what she'd done, her new 'nickname' didn't bode well for her.

* * *

_: to be continued :_

* * *

A/N: Ahyahyahyahyahahahaha


	7. Thief

**TITLE:** "Thief"

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** after the events of the series and a bit of the epilogue; super companion piece to "Thank You"

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Eyeshield21 and I'm not making any profits with this fanfic. Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**A/N:** A... ahaha... ahahahahaha...

(Not sure if I can update in the next two weeks. I'm going off somewhere for vacation and research and the internet connection is a little... That aside, it's finally summer vacation yaay)

* * *

**07 - Thief**

* * *

Mamori peered inside her classroom. Most of her classmates were already inside, but she couldn't see a certain bleached blonde anywhere. Normally his presence didn't bother her as horribly as it did other students of Deimon High, but now it ate at her that he was nowhere to be found.

"Kekekeke hello? Is this the police station? There's a stalker in broad daylight lurking around in Deimon!"

Flinching, Mamori jumped inside the classroom. Hiruma walked past her with a cackle, settling on his seat which was just next to hers. She watched him with apprehension, waiting for any sign he'd say something that would embarrass her to no end, but Hiruma kept himself busy with his laptop. Still cautious, Mamori inched her way to her seat.

Kissing Hiruma on the lips had been purely an accident— a surprisingly _pleasant_ accident that initially she didn't really regret. But the message the guy sent shortly afterwards reminded her how she just easily handed him a very effective blackmail material. She barely had any sleep that night, and when morning came she considered calling in sick. Only her pride as a good and upright student stopped her.

"You've better not have forgotten your own signs," Hiruma's voice alerted her.

"Y-Yeah…" Mamori answered, eyes shifting to glance over at the guy. His usual scheming leer was on his face, and Mamori took comfort that it could be because of the profiles of first year students he's currently perusing on his laptop.

She refused to let her guard down, though, and her ears were honed in on the guy sitting to her right. She couldn't remember anything that the teachers have said, and though she moved her pen on her notebook all she wrote down was gibberish.

She was already exhausted by morning break, and she happily accepted going to the cafeteria to grab some snacks with her best friends. On the corner of her eyes she saw Hiruma's smirk widen a tad, and she paled and dragged Ako and Sara out of the room.

When asked what was wrong, Mamori only shook her head and said she was fine.

'_I'm doomed…' _she held on to her head. _'A hundred percent doomed…'_

Regret weighing her shoulders down, Mamori trudged on her way back to the classroom where Hiruma was still in his seat. He didn't pay any attention to her, and Mamori completely sympathized with the other students of Deimon High who were in the same 'walking-on-a-minefield' situation as her.

This time she made an effort to concentrate on her lessons in addition to looking out for what Hiruma would do. It proved to be even more tiring, and by lunch time all Mamori wanted to do was go home and rest.

"You're not eating, Mamo-kaa-san?"

Mamori stared at her lunch pack. She didn't like wasting food, but every cell in her body seemed to reject even the thought of bringing a single grain of rice in her mouth.

"I-I think I'll eat later," Mamori covered her food.

"Mamori."

Her heart felt like it exploded, and more cold sweat dotted her face. Across her desk, Sara and Ako stared at someone to her right with unbelieving expressions. They glanced at Mamori, who refused to face Hiruma. She knew all she'd see was a knowing sneer, and perhaps a brief 'sign' warning how she wasn't going to survive the day.

"W-What is it, Hiruma-kun?" She asked.

"If you're not eating you better get to working," Hiruma placed his laptop over her lunch pack. "These are the first year students who'll most likely try to get into the team later. Study them well."

His footsteps trailed outside of the room, and Mamori took gulps of breath as soon as the door was kicked open.

"Mamo-chan," Ako looked at her with a sly smile. "When were you planning to tell us that you and '_Hiruma-kun'_ are already that close?"

"H-He's not my— He's planning something!" Mamori countered.

Face pale, Mamori racked her brain on what to do to save herself. Apologizing was the most obvious choice, but she doubted Hiruma would accept it, or even bother to listen. No, she should come up with another way.

If only he didn't move, then she wouldn't be in such a predicament. If he didn't move, Mamori wouldn't have any problems concentrating on her classes. If he didn't move, she wouldn't be constantly switching from wariness of what Hiruma would do in retaliation to how soft and 'just right' his lips had felt.

"_What_!"

Her two friends stared at her in her outburst, and Mamori quickly apologized as she pulled the laptop before her closer.

"S-Sorry," she muttered. "I have to read these up. You two go ahead and eat."

One step at a time— that's the best thing she could do. If Hiruma found out she didn't concentrate and read up on the first years he's researched on, he'd be even more livid. Or murderous. Or sadistic…

"Why did I hand out my death warrant like that?" Mamori groaned.

Her friends gave her a look, but just to avoid more questions Mamori fixed her eyes on the profiles in Hiruma's laptop.

The guy was back just as their math teacher walked in, and Mamori returned his laptop with a defeated sigh. Three more classes, and they'd be at the American football club house for the new member application. The idea of skipping out appealed to her, especially as she wasn't a manager anymore, but she was sure a certain demon wouldn't let her leave. And even if she successfully pulled it off, she just _knew_ she'd have to face an even worse consequence.

How do you make a deal with the devil?

* * *

"Mamo-nee," Suzuna looked at her in concern later on when she arrived at the club house area. "You look like you need to go to the infirmary."

"I'm okay, Suzuna-chan," Mamori greeted with a wry smile. "Have they finished preparing?"

Suzuna informed her that the new manager was leading in distributing drinks and cream puffs to everyone with the help of the other members of the amefuto club. After checking on Mamori once more, Suzuna returned to helping out the applicants. There were significantly more than those who came last year, and Mamori wondered once more if it was because of Hiruma being out of the team helped.

If they only knew how great he was on the field, and how much trust he placed on his team members…

Out of the corner of her eyes, Mamori noticed a series of hand gestures made by slender fingers.

'_Cream puff maniac,_' Hiruma signed from the back of the meeting room. '_Get your ass here_.'

Mamori greeted Kurita, Musashi, and Sena on her way. Doburoku-sensei, Jumonji, Monta, and the new team manager Maki walked inside so they could start with the interview.

"You sure I don't need to wear my suit?" Monta asked the new manager. "I swear it's awesome MAX!"

"No," the new manager adjusted her glasses with a frown. "And if you do a rolling stunt later you will be kicked out of the room."

She then turned to Sena.

"Are you ready, Captain Sena?" She asked.

"Y-Yes…" Sena sighed. "You don't really have to call me 'captain', though…"

"I'll be sending the first one in, then."

The new manager glanced at Mamori, and when the older girl smiled in approval, the first year bowed several times in thanks before walking over to the door to call in the first applicant.

Mamori leaned back on the counter where Hiruma was settled on with his laptop. Kurita sat at the corner on the other side of the room, while Musashi leaned on the doorway to the back storage area.

"I'm so happy to see even more people turn up this year," Kurita said with a smile. "Hopefully the team won't resort to kidnapping anymore."

The seniors save from Hiruma looked at Sena, Monta, and Jumonji with pitiful expressions.

The new manager closed the door after a first year stepped inside. He was tall, but he might have to put a bit more weight to help him be more resistant to being tackled backwards for a great distance.

He sat rigidly on the chair, and Mamori was sure everyone remembered Hiruma's guide to judging whether a person was good for offense or defense. She could already imagine large exclamation points appearing above their heads as soon as the applicant was settled.

'_What sports team was he on in middle school?' _Hiruma's hand caught Mamori's attention.

'_You have your laptop there,'_ Mamori signed back. Why was he asking her?

'_Fucking cream puff maniac, this is a test,' _Hiruma's hand moved fast. _'You're so distracted today I knew you wouldn't do your job properly.'_

Mamori glared at Hiruma. _'We don't have time for tests!' _She signed back furiously.

'_That kiss distracted you that much, you thief?'_

Hiruma sneered. Mamori's blood rushed to her head.

'_That was an accident!'_ Her fingers snapped as she signed back quickly. _'If you didn't turn your head—'_

'_What's next, you're gonna strip me down naked and tie me on the table?'_

Mamori pushed off the counter. She could feel the heat radiating from her face, but she was too incensed to care.

'_It's not like that!'_ She signed with two hands for emphasis. _'I was just going to thank you for making me feel better about my retirement from the team!'_

'_Kekekeke you sure have a bold way of showing your 'thanks'.'_

"Um, Mamori-nee-chan?"

Mamori's neck creaked as she sent Sena a glare. She winced at the sharp pain, and eased the sore muscle with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sena-kun," she sighed. "What is it?"

"We're trying to interview the applicants," Sena smiled at her in worry. "But… you're…"

Mamori glanced up at the applicant, who was staring at her in confusion. Even the other members of the devilbats and Kurita and Musashi were looking at her in bewilderment.

"S-Sorry!" Mamori apologized, head going cold in her mortification. "I-I was just—"

She didn't know how to properly explain herself, and Hiruma's low cackle wasn't helping. After mumbling another apology, Mamori returned to leaning on the counter.

'_What a rude sempai,'_ Hiruma signed at her with a sneer.

'_Shut up,' _Mamori frowned as she signed back. _'Remember that I'm not required to help you, and I can stop anytime.'_

Letting out a huff, Mamori concentrated on taking notes based on her observation of the applicants. Hiruma didn't speak or sign for the remainder of the interview process, though he laughed and cackled every time an applicant looked at him in apprehension and asked if he really was going to be joining them during practice.

They were done a little more than two hours later, and after sharing some opinions, the members of the devilbats closed down for the day. The test would be held the next day starting at seven, and on Hiruma's suggestion they would be reprising the 'Tower of Hell' test.

"Cream puff maniac," Hiruma called out to Mamori.

"What?" She turned to him. She was still angry, but as her head had cooled off earlier she could keep her temper in check.

"We have work to do," Hiruma waved a piece of paper.

'_I have the schedule for the spring games,'_ he signed. _'College level and the Pearl Bowl.'_

Mamori walked back to where Hiruma was. He hadn't asked her and she never promised him anything, but somehow they had an unspoken agreement that she would continue helping him even if they weren't active in the amefuto club anymore. She knew she just reminded him that she could stop helping him, but Mamori would never abandon her work just because she lost her head for a moment.

Musashi and Kurita looked at them curiously, and Hiruma sneered at them.

"Wanna spy on us?" Hiruma said.

"No, thanks," Musashi replied. "I'd rather not take a look in your private life."

Mamori shot up from her seat. "It's not like that!" She said, her cheeks flaming up. "It's college amefuto—"

"Fucking cream puff maniac!" Hiruma took out an M16. "Shut your mouth!"

"Aah, that," Musashi said. "I already have a copy of the spring schedule."

"Me too," Kurita smiled. "Let's all watch together!"

"Fucking fatass, go research on your own!" Hiruma barked.

"You're dragging Anezaki with you," Musashi pointed out.

"Kekekeke it's nice to have a manager, isn't it?" Hiruma stuck a pinky in his ear as he tilted his head sideways. Mamori wondered how his neck could bend so far. "Maybe you can recruit the fucking shrimp. He applied to be one in the first place."

"Anezaki," Musashi turned to her. "You don't have to do as Hiruma says."

"What, trying to get her over to your side, fucking old man?" Hiruma laughed.

"It's okay, Musashi-kun," Mamori smiled at him. "I'm going to Saikyoudai, too, anyway, so I thought—"

"You're attending the same university as Hiruma?" Kurita asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah—"

Musashi regarded Hiruma with suspicion.

"You can say 'no' to him, Anezaki," Musashi walked over to the club room's door. "Don't forget that."

Kurita closed the door behind him after bidding them goodbye, and Hiruma stopped laughing.

"Keh," he said. "Fucking old man can talk too much."

Mamori took her usual seat near the head of the table and opened her research notebook.

"We don't have to watch each and every game," Hiruma marked several teams' names on a copy of the spring tournament schedules. "There are three teams in the college and two in the X-league that we have to look out for at the moment, and so far we have four games to watch because two of the ones in the college tournament are fighting off during the first games."

Mamori wrote down the team names and their game schedules. Hiruma slid over several sheets of player profiles and statistics for the teams he's interested in.

"Study these profiles properly this time," Hiruma continued. "I've marked off their aces and key players."

"Okay," Mamori muttered, checking over who were the ones Hiruma had marked. "Do you have videos of them?"

"Here," Hiruma placed a flash disk on Mamori's notebook. "They're highlights with their best plays during the Koshien Bowl and Japan X Bowl last season."

"Got it," Mamori said, moving the flash disk to continue writing. She brushed aside strands of Hiruma's hair that tickled her cheek. "Anything else, Hiruma-kun—"

Her whole body stiffened. Hiruma's hair continued to tickle her face, but that was the least of her worries. She tried to move away, but she only managed for a moment before Hiruma's fingers tangled with her hair and pulled her back in. Alarms were blaring in her mind, telling her to resist or face further humiliation. But Hiruma's lips were soft, and they left warm imprints on hers. He gave her short, teasing licks, and when he started nibbling on her lower lip she unconsciously let out a shaky breath.

She hadn't kissed anyone before Hiruma, and she briefly wondered why she hadn't imagined how good it could feel.

The guy gave her lips one last lick before leaning back on his chair with a satisfied smirk. Mamori missed the warmth, and her whole body compensated ten times more as she recovered from her daze.

"If you're giving me a kiss as thanks, do it properly next time," Hiruma sneered. "Cream puff maniac, you've been slacking off all day. If you don't shape up I'm telling everyone that you're a pervert."

"Wha— I'm not a pervert!" Mamori's cheeks flared up even brighter. "It should have been only on the _cheek_—"

"Be at the top of Tokyo Tower by seven," Hiruma got up from his seat. "If you're even one second late—"

"I'll be there!" Mamori gathered the papers, her notebook, and the flash disk. She stuffed them in her bag and followed Hiruma out of the club room. "I've never been late, just so you know!"

She locked the club room and headed for the nearest exit to go home. If Hiruma was going to embarrass her if she slacked off, she better start reading up on the players and teams that the guy was interested in.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hiruma stopped in his walk.

"Home, where else?" Mamori replied. It should be fairly obvious as there was no other reason to stay in school. "I need time to read up and watch the videos."

"My car's this way, cream puff maniac."

Mamori joined Hiruma on his way to the faculty parking lot. She didn't think the guy would be one to give rides to anyone, but she didn't want to comment on it as the guy would surely crack a joke or an insult headed her way. She got inside the front passenger seat and pulled on the seatbelt. Hiruma let out a short laugh, but didn't say anything.

'_You don't have to do as Hiruma says.'_

Mamori leaned over to the window. Musashi had a point. If Hiruma's goal was to have her as Saikyoudai's manager, there was little chance that she would make it. They didn't know what year the current manager was in, and even then the coach might not see her fit, or they may be others who were far more experienced or over-all better than her.

'_You can say no to him, Anezaki. Don't forget that.'_

She had always been the one who told Hiruma to stop whenever he would bully Sena. She was also the one who frequently opposed his radical ideas, and she had even ripped an instruction he had written down once, though she _did_ patch it up later on.

She hadn't noticed it before until Musashi's reminder— she went against Hiruma less and less nowadays.

Mamori held on to her seatbelt. Hiruma was smart, and he knew American football inside out. Before she became the manager, he had been the one doing the responsibilities of one apart from being Deimon Devilbats' 'control tower.' And even when Mamori had joined them, he did all the arrangements and scouting on other teams. He's long used to working alone. He really didn't need any assistance.

She frowned at her own reflection.

Even devils got tired, too. She had seen it several times, even when Hiruma gave the pretense that he still had a lot more to give. If she wasn't with him, who else would help the guy despite his stubbornness? Who else would notice any pain or discomfort he could be suffering from? Kurita and Musashi were going to other universities. They couldn't always look out after Hiruma when she wasn't there.

Mamori paused. She let out a heavy sigh as realization hit her. She'd heard often that she worried about other people too much. Sena had been in her absolute care, but now that he's learned to stand up on his own feet and press on forward, she might be pushing her 'mothering' instincts to another person.

She should have sensed it when Musashi was getting concerned for her.

"I'm sorry, Hiruma-kun," she said, her voice small.

"Just don't forget to do what I tell you to do," Hiruma replied.

Mamori bit the inside of her cheek.

"I didn't realize it, myself," she said. "But… I'm going to be okay."

Hiruma didn't give a reply, and Mamori returned her gaze to the window on her side.

"You, Musashi-kun, and Kurita-kun…" she continued. "Thanks for thinking about me. But I'm going to be fine. You don't need to worry about me."

She smiled at Hiruma.

"So you can stop trying to get me involved, Hiruma-kun. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Hiruma parked the car near a bus stop.

"You done now?" He turned to her.

Mamori looked away. Her face and hands turned cold, and her eyes stung as the cold air conditioner infront of her dried them.

"Why are you going to Saikyoudai?" Hiruma asked.

Mamori tightened her mouth. "It… seemed more interesting than Toudai…"

"Tch."

_Tch?_

"You're going to Saikyoudai because I made you go there," Hiruma prodded her forehead. "Use your fucking brain."

He set the stick to gear one and returned the car to the road.

"Wait," Mamori grabbed Hiruma's jacket. "That's my bus—"

"I'm dropping you off straight to your house," Hiruma said. "Your head's so useless today you'll end up in Hokkaido without realizing it."

"I already apologized for that!"

"You think I'm doing you a favor by making you my manager? Stop fucking kidding me! And who the hell's worried about you? Get off your fucking high horse, cream puff maniac!"

"What are you getting angry for?!"

"Hah! Angry? I'm having the fucking time of my life!"

As if to prove his point, Hiruma started laughing, changing gears so fast that the speed gauge arced at an alarming rate. Mamori paled and backed into her seat.

"Hiruma-kun you're going to kill us!" She screamed.

Hiruma cackled in sadistic delight. "A near-death experience should stimulate that idiot brain of yours back to life!"

Mamori grabbed on to Hiruma's arm and shouted at him to slow down. The last thing she wanted right now was to be taken to a police station for violating numerous traffic safety rules.

Her heart continued to pound in her chest as the car came to a slow stop infront of her house.

"Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Hiruma's sneer just couldn't be trusted.

"N-No, thanks," Mamori unbuckled her seatbelt with shaky fingers. "I don't have an early death wish."

"Your head better be clear tomorrow," Hiruma's smirk promised pain and torture. "Or I'm throwing you off the fucking Tower."

"Yes, yes," Mamori grumbled.

She picked up her bag from the floor and opened the car door. Despite another harrowing experience, the guy _did_ take her all the way home even if he lived in another part of the city.

"Thanks for the lift, Hiruma-kun," she turned back to the guy.

Hiruma leaned an elbow on the steering and flashed a pointy grin. "What did I tell you about properly thanking me?"

Mamori slammed the car door shut and marched to her house.

Yet as much as she didn't like being teased about it, at the very far reaches of her mind, she allowed herself to admit she really didn't regret accidentally kissing Hiruma.

'_Oh God,'_ she covered her burning face with her hands._ 'What's wrong with me?'_


End file.
